You Found Me
by royal-chandler
Summary: Daredevil, What happens when Matt gets a second chance?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Daredevil or Marvel unfortunalty. My first fic plz be nice.

Matt's P.O.V

__

"Braille."

When I had found that necklace I was so sure that Elektra was somewhere trying to find me, but then logic slipped in and I realized that that wasn't possible. No one could have survived a slash to the throat along with a sai to the chest not even someone as strong as Elektra. I hate myself for not having the will and strength to get up and save everyday I pray to her asking for her to forgive me. It has been a year since Elektra's death and I still hurt the same way I did that night. Nelson suggests that I move on but he doesn't understand. I had been in the dark for so long and Elektra was my light no one can shine me as bright as she did. I have to meet Nelson at the office for some extra work in an half hour, we're doing another case on won of Kingpin's victims, it's like everything in my life centers around him. I head into the shower and let the warm liquid sooth my skin. As the water falls from the shower head I remember that night when I had first seen Elektra she was so beautiful long wavy hair, shinning eyes, and full lips. Her lips, they were so soft and they tasted like sweet strawberries. _*Elektra, I miss you so much* . _I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. It was a little chilly outside so I decided to wear a t- shirt, a sweater, and some jeans. I got my cane and headed out into the world once again. 

I opened the door to the building and stepped inside.

" Good Morning, Matt," greeted my secretary Karen. 

Nelson had informed me that she had a crush on me, but I would never return those feelings.

"It's Mr. Murdock." I stated.

"Well, Mr. Murdock, Mr. Nelson is waiting for you," she said obviously annoyed. "oh and here's a letter that arrived for you there's no return address, I didn't look this time."

I took the envelope and walked into the private room and closed the door.

" Matt how you doing today?" asked Nelson.

"Alright, just like any other day." I pronounced as I took off my glasses placed them on the desk and sat down in the chair in front of it.

" So, ready to get some work done?" he questioned.

" Yeah, right after I read this." I said making acknowledgement to the letter. I opened the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper it was thick so I could tell it was Braille. I read the letter and couldn't believe my fingers.

Nelson must have seen the expression on my face because he grabbed the letter.

He asked me what's wrong. I couldn't believe it the letter had said in these exact words: _ Looking for you, but I'll find you. _

Could it be is Elektra alive? If you like please review. Thanks!


	2. The Un and Explainable

You Found Me

Thanks for all of the reviews guys…sry it took so long tho, I caught the bug. Well I don't own Marvel or Ben Affleck unfortunately so here's the story.

" What's wrong, Matt?" asked my best friend.

" It it it--" I stuttered.

It couldn't be, how could she be alive all this time without me knowing it? How did she get it here? Why did she wait so long to make notice of her well being? So many questions are floating through my head. She always had the ability to do that to me. Like the first time we shared a connection in the park I wondered how she learned such skills and if God had sent her to me. She was so perfect for--

" Matt!" Nelson yelled taking me out of my trance.

" I have to go," I told him.

" Go? Go where? Tell me what the fuck that letter said, Matt," He said obliviously angry.

" I can't I have to find her," I answered softly.

" Find who, who is her?" He yelled

" Elektra," I yelled back, later regretting it.

I got out of the my seat and walked out of the office heading straight to Karen's desk, Nelson not far behind.

" Where did this letter come from, Karen?" I asked her.

" Well, from your office sir," she stated matter-of-factly.

" Before I got here where did it come from?", I asked impatiently.

" A man in all black brought it in, said his friend wanted it to be delivered to you seemed kind of gothic," She said remembering what had happened.

They were interrupted by Nelson, " Matt, tell me what the hell is going on? Why do you need to find Elektra. I know where you can find her though, she's six feet under." 

" Don't you dare talk about her like that." I yelled as mad as hell.

How could he say that to me?

" I'm sorry, I just wish you could tell me what's going on." said calmly/

I realized that I couldn't be mad at Nelson he had no clue what was going on but it's about time he know. So I'm going to do what I have to do. I'll have to wait to find Elektra later. I have to take care of my responsibilities.

" Let's go back into the office," I said now coming to his state of mind.

We walked back to the office I told him to take a seat as I sat down in my own chair. I'm so scared of what I'm about to do, this could cost me the best friendship I've ever had. 

" What I'm about to tell you, I should have told you a long time ago," I started out.

" Just tell me man, I'm here for you," he encouraged me.

" I guess you can say it all started since I was 12 years old. When I had had my accident a biochemical liquid had entered my eyes, which you already know. Well what you don't know is that when I woke up in the hospital I had found out I had a radar. I --"

" A radar, your kidding me right?" he asked not believing his ears.

" No, I had a radar. When a sound wave would pass over an object it would show the room to me and I could see."

" So you're not really blind?" Nelson asked confused about what I was saying.

" Let me get a word in and you'll hopefully understand." Hearing no remark after that I confidently went on. " I am blind, the sound has to be louder than average sound waves so I can see. I don't see full color I see a bluish kind of mass. Well, having this new found ability I wold bang on things and play around with everything I could. My remaining senses were so strong. Like my smell, I can always tell who someone is by what kind of perfume they where or their cologne. You know that my day had died and said I didn't know who it was…well I know who it was now and it has a lot to do with what I'm about to tell you."

"There's more?" he asked already shocked by what I had told him.

"Yeah a lot more." I stated

TBC…plz review…because I love it and I love you.


	3. My Lost Soul

Thanks for the reviews you guys I decided to update early so here it is…

Nelson's P.O.V.

Nelson couldn't believe his ears, his blind best friend has just told him that he could see. Scratch that that he radar vision. They'd been best friends for years, how could he not know. It explains how Matt would always know when he was being tricked or when certain people were around him. But there was still lot's more to discuss.

"What more do u have to tell me" I asked him.

" The guy who killed my father is Wilson Fisk," he stated sadly.

" The Kingpin killed your father? How long have known?" I asked curiously.

" Since last year, when he was arrested. I was the one who brought Wilson to justice," he said softly.

" But I thought Daredevil had brought Wilson to justice." Now I was confused.

" He did. I _am_ Daredevil." he stated matter-of-factly.

" What? That's crazy, it's impossible," I said dumbfounded.

" Ever since my father died I wanted justice for the innocent and the victims on the street and I knew the law couldn't handle that by itself so I took matters into my own hands." He stated.

" Why didn't you tell me?" I asked sad and disappointed that my best friend couldn't tell me this.

" I don't know I just felt it would be better if I kept to myself," he said seeming ashamed.

" So no one else knows?" I asked sort of dreading the answer to come.

"Yes, Elektra… that's where the story continues um-" but he didn't get to finish.

"You told a woman you had only known for what?two weeks? How could you tell her and not tell me?" I asked surprised.

" You don't understand," he murmured.

"Make me understand, Matt. MAKE ME UNDERSTAND." I said the last sentence ending in a yell.

"OK I'LL MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND WHEN I FIRST MET ELEKTRA I FELT AN INSTANT CONNECTION WITH HER. I WANTED TO BE WITH HER IN EVERY WAY. I FELL IN LOVE. I WANTED TO MARRY HER, HER TO HAVE MY CHILD. BUT IT WAS ALL TAKEN AWAY FROM ME WHEN ON THE NIGHT OF THE BALL I COULDN'T SAVE HER DAD AND THEN I ENDED UP NOT BEING ABLE TO SAVE HER. SHE THOUGHT 'DAREDEVIL' HAD KILLED HER FATHER AND SHE WANTED REVENGE. SO SHE WENT OUT TO KILL ME. ME! SHE REALIZED WHO I WAS IN THE END OF COURSE," he made a little chuckle. His eyes started to tear as he continued on.

"BUT THERE'S ALWAYS A SIDEKICK, SO KINGPIN'S FLUNKY "BULLSEYE" KILLS HER IN FRONT OF ME. HER HEART STOPPED BEATING IN FRONT OF ME. SHE BREATHED HER LAST BREATH IN FRONT OF ME. I COULDN'T SAVE HER. I COULDN'T SAVE HER!" he had started sobbing by now.

"Matt, I didn't know I'm so sorry…I don't know what to say." I said sorry I had put him through this

I went over to comfort him, but he moved away.

" You don't have to say anything. Now I have to go. I have to go now." he went to the door, resting his hand on the knob.

" No, don't go let's talk." I tried reasoning with him.

"We'll talk later. I just need to be alone right now." and with that he left.

Matt's P.O.V.

Here I am at place I dread more than anything-the cemetery. I know I should be taling with Nelson right now, but bringing up Elektra made me need to be with her. I'm sitting on the grass on Elektra's "grave". I ran my fingers across the engraving on the stone. **Elektra Natchios A Wonderful Soul Lost To Soon. **Next to "her" was my father I had asked that she be placed next to him. I wanted the to people I love most to be together. I had even introduced them.

__

Dad this is Elektra. Elektra this is my father. Dad I want you to know you have a good person beside you. Not only a good person a great person she's really special. She's my guardian angel and I'm sure she'll watch over you too.

I shook me head returning to the present. The only place where the hurt softens. I started to talk to her.

" You'll never guess what happen to me today. I told Nelson the truth about me. He wasn't to happy about it. I know he felt betrayed and hurt. He has a right to feel that way, he's my best friend and I didn't tell him what he should know. I guess in the end I turn out to be the bad guy. I got a really strange letter today first I thought it was from you but during my argument with Nelson I realized that that's impossible. I miss you so much. I wish I could really find you." I said hanging my head down.

" I don't think so, I found you first."

Could it be? Is it Elektra. Stay tuned to find out! lol… reviews appreciated.


	4. Finding Eachother

I know I haven't reviewed in ages guys and I'm really sorry about that. I guess I just wasn't feeling it for awhile, but I'll try and make the chapters more frequent. Again I am truly sorry. Now onto chapter 4.

Matt's P.O.V

I turned around. I had heard her…her voice was like music to my ears. I couldn't believe it. Was God so cruel to play this horrible trick on him? I want to believe that it's her. So I open my mouth to speak but I was interrupted.

"I found you first, Matt." she stated matter-of-factly.

It was her! It was Elektra. My Elektra.

"Elektra?" I questioned just be sure.

"It's me, Matt" she stated once I again.

I heard her footsteps come towards me as the leaves and grass crinkled under her feet. I stood up and dusted myself off not really knowing if anything was there. I just felt that I had to be presentable to her. When she stepped in front of me I cautiously raised my hand and caressed her cheek as she leaned into it. I then brought her into a hug my arms snaked around her waist and same did hers to mine. She laid her head on my shoulder. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes until she broke the silence.

"I've missed you so much." she said. I could hear regret in her voice.

" I missed you too, but how? I mean I left you dead on that rooftop. How are you standing here before me?" I asked curiously.

" You did leave me dead, but I wasn't gone. When the police picked up my body and sent it to the hospital they left me in the autopsy room with the doctors. But as it turns out they weren't actually doctors. It was this gang type miracle workers they had this drug that could restart someone's heart. So they gave it to me. When I woke up or was resurrected as most will call it. They told me what they did to me and I thanked them but I had also promised that I couldn't tell the police what they had did because the drug was illegal so I haven't told anyone but you. I truly owe them my life." she told me.

" But it's been months since that time. Where have you been?" I asked.

" I needed time alone. I wasn't ready to be around you considering everything that had happened and I needed to deal with my father's death and the fact that you're Daredevil." she explained.

"I'm sorry I never told you sooner. I just wanted to protect you." I apologized.

" I understand that now." then she paused for a moment. "It's so weird seeing my own headstone," she said as I'm sure she was looking at it. " Jack Murdock? I'm buried next to you're father?" she asked.

"Yeah I hope you don't mind I wanted you to be next to the only other person I've loved." I stopped as I realized what I had said. I quickly tried to cover it up. "I mean I wanted…" but I was stopped once again but this time I wasn't stopped by myself. Instead I felt her finger come to my lips.

"I love you, too." she said simply while removing her finger.

And for the first time in months I kissed her with all I had.

I pulled back with a smile on my face. " Let's get out of here." I suggested and with that we walked hand in hand out of the cemetery.

I know it's short but that's the only idea I came up with for this chapter. What will happen next with our favorite couple? Stay tuned to find out.


	5. Author's Note

Hey you guys sorry it's taking me so long to update. I've decided to end this story with a fifth chapter. I've lost my motivation for this story and I hope you guys can accept that. ColieMcNoly, Nalaniangel, CassandraRaven, Riddle-Me-That, S.M., Lyssa, Norma, ILuvCarbyFuzz, Bsktballchick, Thebloneone07, Flexor358, Princess SimbiAni Dreamz a'Luv, PlasmicFemale, and Signsfan thank you all for reviewing my story and taking the time to read it. I'm very glad all of you enjoyed it. Though I've lost my motivation for this story I will still be proud of it and I hope you guys will too. The next chapter I write will be the last and I've decided to honor my readers by having them choose how they want it to end. You guys can come up with ideas and I'll pick the ones that can go together and make the last chapter. I've had a lot of thought over this and have come to the conclusion that it's for the best.

Sincerely,

Keriresa


	6. Remembering

You guys must be falling out of your chair right now seeing that this story is finally finally updated. But I just couldn't leave it hanging and I just felt it saying "update me, update me!" This will be the last chapter, but thanks to all of the reviewers, you guys are great and I'm grateful for such loyal readers. Thank you guys so much. You're incredible! On with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Daredevil or Marvel. I don't own the song "I'll Be", Edwin McCain does.

"Ok, Mrs. Murdock, I'm going to need you to push."

If looks could kill Dr. Armstrong would be dead on the spot. They had been discussing this for the past 15 minutes and Elektra was growing tired of telling her the same thing each time she brought it up.

"No, not until my husband gets here." Elektra said through her gritted teeth. The pain was nearly unbearable but she could wait for Matt. She wondered where he was, she had called him on the way to the hospital but he was still late.

"Stupid pro bono cases." She muttered.

She then heard a soft, shy voice. "Maybe she should think of happy things."

Elektra looked to her side to see a nursed dressed in scrubs and a mask covering his face, but his eyes looked honest. It was a nice turn from Doctor Armstrong.

As if reading her thoughts, the doctor piped up, "Yes, happy thoughts."

Elektra tilted her head back and closed her eyes, trying to think of a special time.

A smile came to her face as she remembered particular day.

"_Matt, where are you?" Elektra's shout echoed through out her house, well their house._

_Ever since they had begun dating, they decided it would be better if he moved in with her. This way they could spend more time together and she figured Matt would like the bigger space._

"_I'm in here."_

_Hearing the distance of his voice she could tell he was in the dining area. She was stunned at what she saw. The room was lit with candles; it was dim but still breathtaking. Her eyes danced around, the table was set with what looked to be expensive china and silverware. There was a sweet aroma in the air and she sniffed trying to place the scent. He must have seen her._

"_It's beef Wellington." _

"_You did all of this? What's the occasion?"_

_He gently took hold of her hand and led her to a chair by the table. After making sure he was seated carefully, he answered her question._

"_You, you are the occasion."_

"_Matt, you didn't have to-" _

_She was cut off when he leaned down and put a finger to her lips._

"_I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to."_

_She took his finger from her lips and brought her hands to his glasses. She slowly took them off and laid them on her lap. _

"_Close your eyes." She told him. When he did she place kiss over his eyelids, scars, and finally his lips. It was meant to be a small graze but each second the kiss grew deeper. Because of the lack of oxygen they both mutually pulled away._

"_Wow." Matt breathed out._

"_Thank you." She replied sincerely. _

_He nodded then reached for his glasses. All he felt was the denim of her jeans. He quickly understood what that meant. She didn't really enjoy it when he wore them, she had even persuaded him to try not to have them on when she was around. _

_The rest of the evening was great. She complimented everything, they had little chats here and there, and they joked around a bit. As the night grew, Matt became nervous and the expression on his face was very readable._

"_Are you ok?" Elektra was concerned she had never seen him so uneasy._

"_I'm fine. Can you take me to the living room?" _

_She had a feeling he wasn't being completely honest but decided not to press on the subject. She walked over to his chair and helped him up. When they got to the room they both sat on the couch. He put his arm around her shoulders as she settled into him. Without her noticing he turned on her stereo. Soft music slowly began to fill the air._

_A knowing grin came to her face, this was her favorite song._

_**The strands in your eyes, color them wonderful**_

_**Stop me and steal my breath**_

_**And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky**_

_**Never revealing their depth**_

_He began to run her fingers through her silky brown tresses. He placed a tender kiss on her head while she enjoyed the ballad._

_**Tell me that we belong together**_

_**Dress it up with the trappings of love**_

_**I'll be captivated; I'll hang from your lips**_

_**Instead of the gallows of heartache**_

_**That hang from above**_

_**I'll be your crying shoulder**_

_**I'll be love suicide**_

_**And I'll be better when I'm older**_

_**I'll be the greatest fan of your life**_

_As the song continued to play she entwined her fingers with his. Elektra was still marveled at how well they fit together. It was like they were meant to be together, like they were cut from the same cloth. She sighed and started to rub her thumb against his._

_**Rain falls angry on the tin roof **_

_**As we lie awake in my bed**_

_**And you're my survival, you're my living proof**_

_**My love is alive and not dead**_

_**I'll be your crying shoulder**_

_**I'll be love suicide **_

_**And I'll be better when I'm older**_

_**I'll be the greatest fan of your life**_

_The song had begun to drift away when Elektra heard her name. She looked up towards his face._

"_Hmm?"_

"_Will you marry me?"_

_Elektra couldn't believe her ears. Was she hearing things?_

"_Can you…can you repeat that?"_

"_Marry me?"_

"_Why?"_

_Matt hung his head. This wasn't what he was expecting. He would have left it there until he felt her hand tilt his chin back up. She cupped his cheek and stroked it lightly. She took a deep breath, debating on how to get the right words out._

"_I don't mean it like that. I mean, why me? I'm not much, Matt. You're so wonderful to me but I'm just me. I'm nothing special. Are you sure you want to spend the rest of your days with me?"_

_His pale blue orbs met her shining green ones. He placed his hand over her hand that still lay on his face and pulled her closer to him._

"_You're so funny, you know that? You always have the talent to make me laugh. You are so special to me, sweetie. Don't you ever say you're not, ok? Yes, you have flaws but they're what make you perfect. You're beautiful and I love you Elektra Natchios. More than you could ever comprehend. So, are you going to marry me or not?"_

_A beaming smile came on her face and she threw her arms around him. She knocked them both with enough force to land on the floor. As she fell on top of him she began to laugh and he did too._

"_Are you ok?" he questioned her when they were finally calm._

"_Yes."_

_He tucked a stray curl behind her ears. "Good, I don't want you endangering yourself."_

_He hardly got his last word out as she put her finger to his lips._

"_Yes. I'll marry you."_

_He reached for the ring that had been in his pocket all night. It was white gold with a diamond placed on the center. On each side of the diamond were two emeralds. She held her breath at the sight of it. With a shaky hand he placed it on her finger._

"_I love you."_

"_I know."_

"Ahh!"

Elektra's shrill scream could be heard up and down the corridors of the 5th floor and that's how Matt found her. He was dressed in scrubs just like the doctor and nurses in the room. The attire didn't fit him at all and if it were any other situation it would have been laughable.

Matt wished he could see the sight of her. She was most likely soaked in sweat with her hair matted to her forehead. Her cheeks flushed with a beautiful glow. He knew she was in pain but he couldn't help but think about how gorgeous she may be going into motherhood.

"GET OVER HERE!" her loud yell quickly broke him out of his thoughts. He swiftly went to her side. He took a seat in the chair beside her bed.

"I'm right here, sweetheart." He reassured her as he took one of her hands into his. His comfort made her smile despite the pain.

"Are you ready now, Mrs. Murdock?" asked impatiently. Elektra couldn't blame her though; she'd be the same way if the positions were switched. She simply nodded her head and began to sit in a more upright way.

"Ok, I need you to start pushing." Elektra did, the pain growing more intense each time.

After 30 minutes of ache, she finally got some good news.

"One more big push, Mrs. Murdock!"

Hearing this Matt started to wipe the sweat from her forehead and gently kissed her lips. He got up as she gripped his hand tighter.

"This is it, Elektra. Just one push, sweetie, one push."

His confidence gave her confidence and she squeezed her eyes shut and pushed against the pain.

"AHHH!"

A baby's wail was heard just a few seconds later.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Murdock, you have a baby boy."

At that moment no one could take the grins the proud parents had on their faces away from them. When asked to do the honors Matt carefully cut the umbilical cord and passionately kissed Elektra as the nurses cleansed their son. He never thought it was possible that he would have a wife; much less a baby but he thanked God for it all. He had a family. He cautiously took his son in his arms. Tears came to his eyes when just by holding his newborn son.

He realized that all this time he was keeping the baby to himself and gently lowered him into Elektra's eager arms. Elektra took a good look at him; he had green eyes and curly hair just like her but it was the auburn color of his father. She stroked his cheek and then leaned her against his. She hesitantly pulled her head back up and looked back at Matt.

"What should we name him?"

"I was hoping we could name him after my father. Jack"

She gazed down at her the baby she held. "Jack." She said as if testing it out. "I like it. Jack Nikolas Murdock" They had agreed earlier on that if the baby was a boy it's middle name would be after her father.

"I love you, Elektra."

"I love you too." she was exhausted but she stated it with all the love in world.

"Go to sleep. We'll both be here when you wake up."

She didn't want to give into unconsciousness but knew she had to gain her strength. Before she smoothly drifted away, she carefully put Jack into his arms from hers. He felt in awe when the child began to take hold of one his fingers with his small fist. He pressed a loving kiss to the child's cheek while it to began to give into exhaustion. He stared back down at Elektra and whispered to her.

"I'm glad you found me sweetheart, so glad."

**The End**

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my story!


End file.
